The present invention relates to a radiator device adapted to be mounted on an off-road running vehicle, such as a so-called "dune buggy" or the like.
A radiator device adapted to be mounted on such as off-road running vehicle is primarily required to be located at a position where good heat transfer can be obtained. It is additionally required to be located at a position where protection from external obstacles can be ensured in the special situation where the vehicle is intended to run off road.
The above-mentioned requirements have been met to some extent by some techniques as described below. One of the techniques is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-106190, in which the radiator device is located between a center roll bar standing at a substantially central position of a vehicle body and a rear roll bar extending down to the rear end of the vehicle body, and wherein the radiator device is offset in a lateral direction of the vehicle with respect to a seat located ahead of the radiator device.
Another technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-106320, in which the radiator device is located between the center roll bar and the rear roll bar as mentioned above, and a radiator body of the radiator device is covered with a shroud for gathering the wind.
While the above-mentioned prior art radiator devices are improvements from the standpoint of protection from external obstacles, they yet have problems from the standpoint of heat transfer.
Although the radiator body is offset from the seat, or it is covered with the shroud in order to gather the wind as much as possible, a satisfactory effect cannot be actually obtained by these arrangements alone.